1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to electronic devices, and more particularly, to a grounding connector for an electronic device. The disclosure is well suited for application to a mobile telephone which includes a first and second housing element, although the disclosure is not limited in scope thereto.
2. Background Art
For electronic devices that have multiple housing elements, such as two housing elements which move relative to each other, it is difficult to create a good ground between the two housing elements. Generally a coaxial cable or flex cable is not direct or optimal for providing a good ground between the two housing elements. It is desirable to create a direct connection between the two housing elements for Desense, ESD and RF reasons, among others.
The difficulty of providing a direct connection is that during movement of the housing elements relative to each other, it is advantageous to disconnect the grounding contact, as rubbing contact while the components are moving relative to each other causes noticeable drag and undesirable wear to the plating on the grounding contact.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a direct ground connector which remains connected when the electronic device is in a collapsed orientation and an articulated orientation, but wherein the connection is precluded during relative movement of the housing elements.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a good ground connector when the electronic device is in a collapsed orientation and an articulated configuration while minimizing wear of the contact surfaces of the ground connector.
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.